The Promises
by Ale-ssana22
Summary: Ada tiga janji yang pernah mengikatnya untuk melabuhkan hati. Bulan purnama, harta, dan nyawa. / BONUS FIC Based on : Borderless / Warning : YAOI, Mpreg, Lot of Absurdness / MultiAKASHIpair, silahkan jawab sendiri setelah membaca (#maksa) / Mind to review?


**Etto...**

 **Ini Cuma bonus fic, sebenernya spoiler / rujukan ke Borderless Vol. 2 (`_`#). Ini biar arwah kalian tenang, dan silahkan tebak sendiri pairing yang ada. Slash Mpreg, coba ntar sebutin siapa sama siapa punya anak namanya siapa (0w0)/[ gomen gomen jangan diturutin].**

 **PS ; Inspired by anime G*ntama Arc : National Courtesan & Thai ero film : Jand*ra.**

 **Ja, Happy reading minna~**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _THE PROMISES_**

 _[The untold secret]_

 ** _BORDERLESS_**

 _[A Bonus KNB Fic 'Borderless' by Ale, T/Almost M rated Fic]_

 _[All chara belong to Fujimaki Sensei]_

 _[Happy reading]_

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _[The Unsettled_** ** _Promises]_**

"Aku sangat membenci bulan itu.. sangat membencinya.."

 _Ada banyak hal dimana sesuatu yang indah tak begitu lama bertahan,_

"Sekalipun dia begitu indah.. dan satu-satunya yang bisa membawamu datang kepadaku saat malam datang, tapi juga merebutmu dariku saat fajar tiba.."

Tak terkecuali malam itu, dimana hasrat dan perasaan yang terpendam lama dilepaskan,

"Aku berharap bulan itu akan terus bersinar, dan pagi takkan pernah datang. Dengan begitu kau akan terus bersamaku selamanya.."

Dari balik tirai tertinggi mereka menyapa bulan yang bersinar terang kala itu. Siulan angin dingin membuat tubuh mereka tak berjarak. Sebuah tangan mengelus lembut surai-surai hitam yang tengah bersinggah di bahunya. Ia tersenyum pahit mendengar perkataan seseorang yang tengah bersandar di bahunya. Tapi ia tetap tersenyum,

"Suatu saat kelak, bulan itu akan datang kembali bersama malam. Dan saat itu tiba, aku akan membawamu pergi di pagi hari"

Mereka saling bertatapan, masing-masing kemudian tersenyum dan mencabut sehelai rambut dari kepala mereka.

"Aku akan menunggumu saat malam purnama selanjutnya"

Kelingking saling bertemu, lalu mereka mengikatkan rambut disana. Yang satu berwarna merah, dan yang lain berwarna hitam mengkilap.

"Kau berjanji..?"

"Ya, Aku berjanji"

Sehelai benang darah itu telah terikat, disaksikan oleh kelamnya malam yang disinari sang bulan. Tapi sekali lagi, tak semua hal yang terasa indah akan berlangsung selamanya. Jika kau ingin melihat hal indah itu lagi,

"Aku akan selalu menunggumu, selalu.."

 _Kau harus bisa merelakan sesuatu darimu untuk diambil pergi._

Kelingking yang diikat sehelai surai merah itu melambai, menyaksikan kelingking lain yang juga diikat oleh sehelai surai berwarna hitam. Ia melihat seseorang yang mana telah ia serahkan segala yang ia miliki hanya dalam satu malam itu, berlayar pergi.

Inilah takdir yang mentitah, tak semuanya yang terasa indah akan terus selamanya indah.

Lelaki bersurai hitam legam itu tiada henti mendekap kelingkingnya. Malam demi malam terlewati, isakan tangis pun tak luput menghantui.

"Sabarlah... sayang... hiks.. hiks.. suatu nanti.. Bulan purnama diatas sana pasti akan membawanya kembali.. kepada kita... _ne_..? .."

Sebegitu kuatnya ia berpegang teguh pada janji yang diikatkan pada kelingkingnya, sekuat itu pula ia melindungi sebuah benih yang telah ditinggalkan pergi dan kini bertumbuh dalam dirinya. Ia tetap bertahan, tak pedulikan segala bentuk cercaan atas sikapnya yang dinilai aib menjijikkan bagi kalangan bangsawan.

Purnama demi purnama terlalui, sebanyak cercaan dan makian telah ia lewati,

Tidak pula lelaki itu muncul lagi untuk menepati janjinya,

Tapi ia tetap bertahan,

"Atsushi.. kau harus bisa menjadi prajurit yang gagah, _ne_..? Aku berjanji, jika Atsushi bisa lulus dari akademi militer sebagai lulusan yang terbaik, aku akan membawa Atsushi menemui ayahmu, _ne_..?"

Ia merapikan seragam kadet junior seorang bocah berambut ungu dihadapannya. Ia tersenyum lebar seraya tangannya tiada henti membelai wajah belahan hatinya itu.

"Unn! Akan kulakukan apapun untukmu, mom-chin.."

"Kemarilah, mommy sangaaat menyayangi Atsushi, saaaayaaang sekali"

Ia memeluk bocah itu, erat dan semakin erat. Tak lupa ia kecup dalam-dalam tiap sudut wajah mungilnya, seolah-olah ia tak ingin lagi kehilangan apa yang berharga baginya.

Karena bulan telah menipunya, lelaki itu tak pernah kembali

Karena hanya bocah itulah yang pantas untuk dijadikan alasan hidup untuknya.

.

.

.

 ** _[The Broken Promises ]_**

Hening, malam itu begitu hening.

Kepala merah itu menyelinap keluar dari ruangannya. Tak tahu apa yang menuntun langkah kakinya menuju ruang tengah dan berhenti dihadapan meja altar yang dipenuhi bunga matahari. Ia mendongak, melihat bingkai besar yang mengabadikan sebuah wajah cantik yang tersenyum begitu menawannya.

Lalu ia mengingat kembali kenangannya bersama seseorang dalam bingkai itu.

 _'Na... Ryota.. kenapa kau bertahan? bukankah semuanya akan lebih mudah jika kau mengugurkannya saja?'_

 _'Aku tak bisa melakukan itu ssu.. jadi tolong bersabarlah..'_

 _'Kau tahu aku takkan bisa menerima anak itu'_

 _' Wakatta.. Demo...'_

 _Kepala emas itu menoleh pelan, tangannya meraih wajah suaminya sementara tangan yang satunya menggengam tangan suaminya. Ia mencium lelaki itu, juga mengundang tangannya untuk hadir membelai tonjolan di perutnya._

 _'Aku berjanji ssu, setelah semua ini berakhir.. aku akan menjadi milikmu.. akan kutinggalkan apa yang berlalu.. bawalah aku pergi kemanapun yang kau tuju..'_

 _'Kau berjanji?'_

 _'Ya, aku berjanji ssu..'_

Ingatan itu membuatnya menghela nafas berat. Terlebih lagi ia harus menyadari bahwa janji usang itu takkan pernah tertepati. Ia pun membalikkan badan, melangkah pergi sebelum kenangan pahit bahwa apa yang dipertahankan oleh Ryota saat itu menjadi penyebab ia kehilangan Ryota.

Sesekali ia menoleh lagi pada ranjang yang terselubung kain tipis itu,

Disanalah janjinya terputus tanpa akhir

Dilahap kubangan dendam dan segenap penyesalan

 _._

 _._

 _._

 ** _[The Life Binding Promises]_**

Seratus hari,

Lelaki itu tiada henti mengunjungi istrinya di meja altar, baginya tak ada sedikitpun kedamaian, yang terasa hanyalah murka dan dendam. Bunga demi bunga terganti, wewangian itu tetap wangi, hingga hari itu datang kembali.

Hari dimana ia melihat sepasang mata,

Yang mana ia rasa segala gundah hilang dalam sekejap mata

Oh, langit cerah yang mendamaikan,

Segeralah hati itu jatuh kepadanya.

Malam sunyi itu, juga iblis kecil yang telah membunuh kesayangannya menjadi saksi. Ketika mulut itu mengatakan 'ya' untuk sebuah permintaan yang bahkan belum tentu bisa ia perturutkan.

"... Sebesar apapun bencimu kepada Taiga-kun... jangan pernah menyakitinya sampai mati.. peganglah janjimu ini dan kau akan mendapatkan seluruh hidupku, Akashi-sama..."

"Apapun untukmu, sayangku"

Janji itupun mengikat nyawa ke nyawa, langit biru itu tunduk kepadanya. Sebuah telah ia terima, diberikan oleh sang langit untuk melindungi nyawa yang lain. Ia tak pedulikan apapun lagi, baginya menerima sesuatu yang berasal dari darah dagingnya sendiri adalah satu-satunya kebahagiaan.

Untuk melepas penat jerih payahnya bekerja,

Untuk ia berikan kasih sayang yang sesungguhnya,

Atau bahkan sekedar melepas dendamnya sesaat.

"Tolong jagalah apa yang telah kau minta dariku, Sei-kun... karena aku.. tidak bisa berkata tidak.."

"Apa kau benar-benar mencintaiku? atau kau hanya rela melakukan apapun untuk melindungi sampah itu?"

Senyum itu mengembang pelan, begitu pasrah dan mendamaikan. Sebelum fajar tiba, tubuhnya dipeluk erat, tapi tak sepatah jawaban ia dengar. Hanya senyum yang mendamaikan itu,

"Aku mencintaimu"

Jemarinya terpaut erat, seerat janji yang lama yang pernah ia ikat.

 _"Boku mo.. Sei-kun ni.. aishitemasu.."_

Entah apa alasannya mengatakan itu, entah karena dia memang benar mencintai atau hanya sebatas ingin melindungi sampah kecil itu, sampai saat ini dia tak pernah tahu. Ia benci jika harus mengakui,

"Arigatou.."

Hanya sampah kecil yang membunuh Ryota itulah,

 _"Sei-kun... daisuki"_

Yang mengikat sang langit untuk terus bersamanya.

 **[THE END]**

 ** _Semoga kalian semua suka ya, sekali lagi_**

 ** _HIATUS NI SUMIMASEN DESHITAAAAAAA!_**

 ** _Etto, Mind to review? ARIGATOU GOZAIMASHITAAAAA!_**

 ** _#Ale_**


End file.
